


Wanna go Dancing?

by megolas



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Improv session, using Bedroom Dancing by Day One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna go Dancing?

The club was busy, the dance floor crammed with sleek nubile young bodies writhing to the heavy bass beats spilling from the club's sound system. Viggo reached for his drink and paused for a moment, entranced by the way the brightly coloured strobe lights danced across a moving figure, illuminating familiar features as they passed. Elijah's body was highlighted for a moment, mid-movement before the lights carried on, plunging Elijah back into the dark and releasing Viggo from his trance.

The chair next to him creaked in dismay as it was swung around and sat on hurriedly.

"Hey, Vig."

Viggo tilted his head in greeting and eyed the smeared colours that ran down Orlando's face, mixed in with sweat. Raising his glass to his mouth, he said. "Nice war paint."

Orlando grinned, subconsciously raising a hand to his face and rubbing. The colours smeared more, a neon yellow blending in with a trail of black that ran from Orlando's eyes.

"Yeah, Miranda and Liv got me and Dom when we came out of the men's. Said we're dance warriors. Between you and me? I think they were," he tilted a invisible glass to his mouth and swayed slightly on his chair, "three sheets to the wind."

Viggo chuckled and glanced over at the dance floor. Heading towards them with a purposeful look on her face was Miranda, followed by Liv, towing a equally smeared Dominic. "Here they come."

Orlando spun around to see, almost falling off the chair in his haste. "Oh bugger! She's got that *look* again." He stood up and looked back at Viggo. "Quick - save yourself! Go!"

Viggo tried to get up from the table but was foiled by the legs of the chair on his other side and was still trying to untangle the chairs when Miranda arrived at the table. Orlando gulped and stepped in front of her but was rudely shoved out of the way. She raised one slightly unsteady hand and pointed at Viggo, who liked to think that his cowering wasn't noticeable.

"Oi, you. You haven't moved from that chair since we got here. Are you not having fun?"

Viggo raised his hands placatingly and tried not to let his amusement show as Orlando mouthed, "We're all doomed!" behind her.

"I am, I am. It's just... I. I don't dance. I watch."

Miranda's eyes narrowed and she reached across the table and grabbed Viggo's wrist in a vice-like grip. "Tough. Up you get."

Behind her, Orlando made a throat-slitting motion and sagged slightly. Viggo gave in to his fate and stood up from his chair. Miranda grinned and tugged him in the direction of the crowded dance floor. The last thing Viggo saw, before his view of the table was obscured by dancing bodies, was Liv laughing as Orlando and Dom saluted him, solemn looks on their faces, as though they would never see him alive again.

The music was harsh - all heavy beats and electronica - and Viggo briefly pondered making his escape as Miranda towed him further into the center, away from any possible escape routes. The grip around his wrist served as a reminder that all attempts would be fruitless and he abandoned his thoughts with a small pang.

Miranda came to an abrupt halt and Viggo barely managed not to fall over as she manhandled him into a more comfortable stance. The music changed to something slightly softer and Miranda stepped closer, her hands sliding around his waist as she grinned up at him. Her body was soft against him and he let his hands find their own comfortable positions, loosely clasped on her shoulders and upper back. The lights dipped and span about them as Miranda started dancing, her body pulling Viggo into a matching tempo, like gravity to a planet as he gave in and followed the music.

Miranda's hair was loose and falling everywhere. There were strands stuck to her forehead and down around her ears and she was glowing. That was the only word Viggo could come up with when faced with her radiance. He grinned down at her and her smile grew.

"See, you can dance and have fun," she yelled above the music.

Viggo had to agree with her statement and was about to bend down and tell her so when she twisted away, raising a hand and mouthing "Stay!" as she darted across the dance floor, squeezing between the packed bodies towards the bar. Viggo briefly considered returning to the table but he had a sneaking suspicion that Miranda's wrath would be formidable and scary if he did, so he stayed where he was, conscious now of the fact he was alone on the middle of the dance floor.

Peering in the direction Miranda had gone, Viggo thought he could see a flash of her hair at the bar, leaning up to talk to someone. The crowd moved and he lost the glimpse and sighed. A familiar voice yelled his name and he turned around in time to see Billy, Dom and Elijah go dancing past, Dom still smeared with the remains of his war paint. They waved and vanished back into the crowd, leaving Viggo alone again.

A particularly bright strobe light caught him directly in the eyes and he blinked, his vision dazzled to the point of blindness. He was still trying to get his vision back when a pair of arms snaked around his waist from behind. They weren't Miranda's because she'd just appeared in front of him with the world's biggest cat-that-ate-the-canary grin on her face. Viggo looked over his shoulder and met Orlando's grinning face, wiped clean of almost all his war paint - a few bits remained around his eyes and ears. The arms around his waist loosened resistance and Miranda stepped back into Viggo's arms, sliding her own around Viggo's waist to tug Orlando closer.

The music changed once more into something sultry, and Viggo was trapped between the two as they started dancing. He could feel Miranda up close against his chest and Orlando was glued to his back and -- Viggo blinked. Someone's lips were hot against his neck; Orlando's, the logical side of his brain informed him but that side of his brain abruptly shut up when Miranda's hands slid under his loose shirt and moved up his sides. Short blunt nails ran along his ribs as Orlando's mouth traveled slowly across the nape of his neck.

"Wha--"

Miranda kissed him, soft smooth lips and eager tongue, stopping his protest and all Viggo could hear was Orlando's warm breathy chuckle in his ear.

"We're kidnapping you. It was Mir's idea, and you know what she's like." Viggo could feel Orlando's grin against his neck. "Resistence is futile and all that."

Miranda pulled away and glared over Viggo's shoulder. "Hey! I heard that."

"You were meant to." Orlando smirked. He leant around Viggo to kiss her briefly before pressing a swift kiss on Viggo's cheek. "So, are you with us or not? Not that you get much choice but we figured somewhere a little more," he glanced around, "private would be better."

Viggo licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed. "I'm," he paused, "I really have no choice, do I?"

"No!" came the chorused reply and Viggo let himself be led off the dance floor and towards the door. After all, giving in had proved to be profitable so far.


End file.
